Angel In Disguise
by stargirl29
Summary: What if the Emperor didn't find Anakin first? What if there was a prisoner with Viceroy and she was there to take care of Anakin when he was burned? AU Padme survives.This is not an Anakin OC
1. Chapter 1

Angel In Disguise

" Come on girl! Move it. Lord Sidious' apprentice will be here any moment. Get up!" Viceroy commanded. A young woman of twenty with brown hair and blue eyes glared up at him. She stood up to her full height of five feet and three inches.

" Listen to me Viceroy. You may have me as a prisoner but that doesn't mean you can boss me around when someone bigger than you is coming. Words can't even describe how mad I am at you for taking me away from my family on Naboo. I swear you will get what's coming for you one of these days!" she yelled. Viceroy slapped her across the face.

" Guard, take her and bind her to the chair." The droid nodded and took her away.

" Sasha, you know better then to talk back to Viceroy," the droid scolded. Sasha sighed.

" TC 151, When have I ever been quiet?" she retorted. TC 151 let out a robotic chuckle and binded her to the chair. Sasha sighed again. As the droid walked away Sasha saw someone coming down the ramp. She couldn't see their face because a hood was blocking it.

" Lord Vader, welcome," Viceroy groveled. Vader moved his hand to each door and shut them.

Sasha saw him take out a lightsaber and then he killed Viceroy. Sasha screamed but it was blocked out by all the noise of the droids and Separatists running away. Sasha struggled with her bonds to get away. She knew that Lord Vader wouldn't care who she was and would kill her right away. TC 151 ran over to her and sliced her bonds. She got up and followed the droid. Vader intercepted them and sliced through TC 151.

Sasha screamed as the droid fell in front of her. Her eyes met with Vader's. She looked into them and saw they were tinted with yellow. He took her by the arm and dragged her away. She turned around as he was dragging her and saw that he had killed every single person and droid. Vader continued to drag her till they were outside on the deck. Fire surrounded them as they walked. Vader stopped and turned around.

" What is your name?" his voice was hard.

" Sasha Talin," she said boldly. His eyes narrowed.

" Why are you here, Sasha Talin?"

" I was a prisoner to Viceroy. He took me off my planet Naboo." His eyes softened.

" Naboo? My wife is from Naboo." He took of his hood and Sasha studied his features. He was handsome. His hair was long and slightly curly. Her eyes traveled to his and she saw a tear run down his face. His eyes narrowed again and the moment of weakness he had shown was gone.

" Leave me now. Go and get off this planet. GO!" Sasha nodded and ran away. She had no plans of leaving until she knew what he was up to. She quickly hid behind a pillar.

Sasha saw him run out as a ship landed and a young woman ran out to him. They hugged. Sasha watched as Vader's face became angrier and the woman's more distraught. She saw another man come out of the ship and Vader choke the woman. She dropped to the ground and the two men started dueling with lightsabers. They dueled right past her and into the building. Sasha quickly ran to the woman. She checked her pulse and saw that she was still alive. She ran into the ship and saw a gold droid.

" Help! There is a young woman outside. You have to carry her inside!" she cried out.

" Bless my circuits. That must be my mistress Padma." She followed him as he went down the ramp. He picked her up and ran back up the ramp. Sasha turned and saw the glow of two lightsabers on the edge of the lava river. Vader was standing on a small ship and the other man on the edge of the river bed. Vader flipped and fell as the man cut his legs off. Sasha rushed down and hid behind a fallen rock.

" I hate you!" Vader screamed. The man took one last look at Vader then walked away. Vader was on fire and screaming. Sasha looked away. When she finally looked she saw Vader trying to grab onto the ground and pull himself up. He failed to pull himself up and fainted. She ran over to him and checked his pulse. He was still living. She pulled him up. He groaned as she dragged him across the ground.

Sasha managed to pull him to a ship and set him on a bed. She started the ship and took off. She set coordinates for Naboo and went into hyperspace. When the ship was all set she got up and went to get medical supplies.

As she got into the room she saw Vader screaming in pain. Sasha ran over to him and saw that he was slowly dieing. She quickly got an oxygen mask and put it over his face. He opened his eyes and saw her standing over him.

" Where is Padma? Where is my wife?" he gasped out. Sasha winced and looked down at him tearfully.

" She is safe."

Sasha quickly put some bacta gel on a cloth and started to clean his burns. Vader cried out in pain.

" Shhhh. It's ok. I know it hurts but I have to clean you up," Sasha tried to coax. Vader continued to slip in and out of consciousness. Finally she had cleaned all the burns. She only hoped the scars would go away. She knew that as soon as they landed she would need to get medical attention for Vader. Sasha went back to the control room. Her thoughts drifted to the young woman Vader had spoken of. She could only hope that she would live.

Polis Massa 

Padma cried as she went into labor. Her thoughts drifted to Anakin and she cried more. What could she have done to save him? As she gave birth to twins she continued to cry. Obiwan held her hand.

" Stay with me, Padma. You can' t die."

Padma's thoughts drifted to the young woman she had seen on Mustafar. She remembered she had helped C- 3PO bring her onto the ship. With those thoughts Padma drifted off into a troubled sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel in Disguise**

**Chapter Two**

**Naboo**

As Sasha went into Naboo's orbit her thoughts kept drifting to the young woman she had seen. She hoped she had lived. As she was about to land a voice came over the intercom.

"Identify yourself please."

"This is Sasha Talin, daughter of Edgar and Sophie Talin."

"My word," the voice exclaimed," you have lived to come back home to your parents! Sasha, it's me, Helen!"

Sasha's spirit lifted. Helen was her friend's mom. Helen was part of the Queen's guard. Sasha remembered when Helen used to tell her and Allie stories of protecting the queen.

"It's nice to hear your voice again Helen. Please, I have young man on board who is seriously injured. I need a medical crew to meet me down there."

"Aye, Aye captain! I'll meet you there when you land with a medical crew."

As the ship landed Sasha ran to the medical room to get Vader. She stopped as she saw him groan in pain. As she walked up to him she heard him repeat the name Padma. Her eyes welled up with tears. This poor man wanted his wife. She decided that after she went to see her family she would search for Padma. Sasha quickly walked over to him and bent down.

**Vader's POV**

I opened my eyes and blinked. Was I in heaven? Who was this woman standing over me? Was this an angel?

"Who are you?" I croaked out. Suddenly a sharp pain hit me all over. I yelled out and the woman jumped.

"You don't remember me? I met you on Mustefar. I'm Sasha Talin."

Memories came flooding back to me and I remembered her. She was a prisoner of Viceroy. Suddenly I couldn't breath. I gasped for air. Sasha quickly pulled me up and I put my arm around her to stand. I fell down. I looked down to see why I couldn't stand. My legs were missing. I fainted then, both from lack of air and shock.

**Third Person**

Vader tried to stand but fell down because his lack of legs. He fainted on the bed. Sasha then decided to try what she did on Mustefar. As she decided this a little voice in her head was telling her do or do not, there was no try. She lifted him up and dragged him down the ramp. As Helen said, a medical crew and herself were waiting outside. They rushed up to her and took Vader on a stretcher. Helen pulled Sasha into a hug.

"Everyone was so worried about you when you didn't come back from the city. Your parents were worried sick about you. Look at you, you look so different from last year. Your hair is longer. Come on. I'm sure you want to see your family."

Helen led Sasha to the building where they had carried Vader into.

"Would you please tell me the update on the man in there," Sasha said, pointing to the medical room. Helen nodded.

"Thanks."

Helen led Sasha into her office and gave her a clean dress. Sasha quickly changed and returned to the office.

"May I borrow your speeder?" Sasha asked.

"Sure. I'll tell you any updates on the man."

Sasha ran to the hanger and jumped into the speeder. She drove home and dashed out of the speeder. There was her beautiful home. It sat on the lake, a dock connecting the lawn and the lake. Anyone sitting on the balcony would get a view of the water. Sasha ran to the front door and opened it up.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

"I'll be down in a second," a voice yelled down.

Sasha's heart jumped. Her mom.

"Mom! I'm home!" Sasha yelled.

"For gosh sakes, Akron. You just left. A moment of piece can you not allow me?" her mom said exasperated. She appeared at the stairs, holding a basket of laundry.

"Oh my stars! Sasha!" her mom dropped the basket and ran to her.

"Mom!"

Lets just say it was a tearful reunion. Sasha's mom called her dad and brother and they met up at the house. Sasha was asked many questions by her older brother, Akron. Finally Sasha got to the part about Vader.

"Oh my gosh. I have to find out if he is alright."

"I'll go with you Sasha. I would like to meet the man who is partly responsible for bringing my sister home," Akron said.

Sasha rolled her eyes. Akron was going into big brother mode.

"Sure you can come with me."

As they got to the speeder, Sasha jumped into the driver's seat.

"Excuse me. I am the older brother. I think I should drive," Akron said.

"Excuse me. I am quite capable of driving thank you very much. Besides, you are the one who wanted to go with me."

"Fine, but I will drive on the way home."

Sasha rolled her eyes. As always, Akron was trying to take the role of the dominant older brother. For once though, Sasha was glad to hear him in his normal self. She had missed him very much when she was captive.

They sped past the smooth plains of Naboo and Sasha found herself back at the main landing port. Sasha and Akron got out of the speeder and went to the front desk.

"Excuse me, can you please contact Helen Ames and tell her that Sasha and Akron are here to see her.

"Sure Miss. Just wait a second and I will call her."

After a couple of minutes Helen walked through the door. Sasha and Akron got up and walked into her office with her.

"Akron, you must be very happy that you have your sister back with you," Helen smiled at the siblings.

"Please, I have to know. How is the man I brought in? Is he alright? Is he able to breath on his own? Did you do something about his legs?" Sasha asked.

Helen held up her hand.

"Don't worry. We fixed him up the best we could. His most of his scars will go away. There is one on his face that goes across his eye. Also he might have to do a little physical therapy to get used to his mechanical legs. As for his breathing, we were able to fix his lung the best we could. He will have to rest in a peaceful environment for a couple of weeks."

"Peaceful environment?" Sasha asked.

"Such as going somewhere with very little stress, maybe your home?" Helen asked.

Sasha looked at Akron, waiting to hear what he would say. Akron rolled his eyes.

"I think that if Helen says it's what the man needs, and Sasha will take care of him, then he can stay with us," Akron relented.

"Well, now that that is settled, let's go and see him," Helen replied.

They walked to the medical room and looked his room up. When they entered Vader looked up. His eyes opened in recognition of Sasha. She cautiously walked up to him.

"How are you feeling?" Sasha asked.

"Well, I guess. Do you know what has happened to Padma?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't really know. I helped her onto a ship and I left her in the care of a droid," Sasha said.

"3PO. I'm sure he will take care of her."

"Umm, this is my brother, Akron," Sasha introduced.

Vader and Akron nodded at each other.

"Sir, you are going to have to rest so you can be able to have better lung support. We would like you to go home with Sasha and Akron and the Talin family home can be a place of peace for you. You will also need physical therapy for your new legs," Helen said.

Vader nodded.

"Good. Well, lets get you packed up and moved to the speeder. I think that you should come back here next month and we will see your progress. I'll see you later Sasha, Akron," Helen walked away.

"Well, I guess we should leave now," Sasha said cheerfully.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel in Disguise Chapter Three

Helen escorted the three to the speeder. It had taken them a while because Vader had been using crutches and he was moving slow because of his lungs. Helen and Akron walked a little ahead of Vader and Sasha.

"Helen said you will have to do a little physical therapy and be in a peaceful environment to heal. I hope you don't mind my family. They can be a little nosy sometimes. They will probably ask a lot of questions," Sasha said anxiously.

"That does not bother me. Do you happen to have a holo that I can use to send a message to my master?" Vader asked.

"I have one. You have a master? Are you a Jedi?"

Sasha was surprised to see anger cross Vader's slightly scarred face.

"I used to be a Jedi. They betrayed me. My old master Obi Wan Kenobi betrayed me. Didn't you hear that clones attacked the Jedi temple? None survived. Except Obi Wan," he spat out the name with venom.

"The Jedi are gone? All of them? Who ordered the attack? How did you survive?" Sasha asked hurriedly.

"Chancellor Palpatine ordered the attack after the Jedi attempted an assassination on his life. He would have died if I hadn't have been there to protect him. He is my new master now."

Sasha was stunned. How could all of this have happened when she was captive? Their conversation was cut short by them arriving at the speeder.

"Helen, I'll come and bring back the speeder after I drop those two off," Akron said.

Helen nodded her thanks and turned to Vader and Sasha. She pulled Sasha into a hug.

"Take care of yourself Sasha. I would hate to hear that you were captured again. Take good care of your guest too. He has been through a lot."

The three climbed into the speeder and flew off to the Talin home.

**Meanwhile on Alderaan**

Padma Skywalker lifted herself out of bed to attend her twin babies as they cried at 3:00 in the morning. She first picked up her daughter, kissing her forehead as she brought her over to the little table in her room. She picked up the bottle in a bag on the table and put it in her daughter's mouth. Padma sighed as she heard her son cry.

"If only Ani was here to help me," Padma thought bitterly.

She gazed down at her children and all her bitterness evaporated at the time being. So what if their dad was gone forever? She would protect them and make sure they had a good life, even if that meant giving them away to live with another family.

**Naboo **

Sasha helped Vader out of the speeder and the three started walking to the front door.Sasha was nervous. She didn't know what her family would think of Vader. She also couldn't stop thinking about how Vader had talked about the Jedi. Was he evil? How could he be since he had killed the Separatists? She had seen the love in his eyes when he talked to the woman. She had also seen the hate. As she started to think more into it she wondered what she was getting herself into. Was Vader evil?

**Vader's POV **

As the young woman and her brother helped me out of the car I thought back to our conversation before. Surely she didn't support the Jedi. Then again, they had everyone wrapped around their fingers. I was blind to think that they could have helped me. Or did I misuse their trust in me? I was the Chosen One. I was supposed to bring balance to the force, not wipe out one side of it. Was I wrong? Of course I wasn't. I did it all for Padma. I wish she was still with me. I would be with her and my child right now if only the chanc… I mean Jedi had stayed out of my business. I glanced at Sasha. She had worry sketched across her face. Why was she worried? There was only a Sith living in her house.

**Third Person**

Sasha saw her mom looking out the window and sighed. Of course her mother would be nosy. Akron unlocked the door and the trio stepped into the house. Sasha and Akron's mom came to the door and put on a smile.

"Hello. My name is Jelel. I'm Sasha and Akron's mother. I'm so pleased that you could stay with us. I especially want to thank you for rescuing my daughter from those evil people. I don't know how I can repay you."

"It isn't necessary. If Sasha hadn't been there I would probably be dead right now. Can I use your holo?" Vader said.

Jelel showed him into the room and the door shut. Once again Sasha was suspicious. What was going on with Vader?


	4. Chapter 4

Angel in Disguise Chapter Four

Vader's POV

I pressed the button to connect me to my master's comm. link and I got an automated message.

"We're sorry but you are entering a private number. Please do not proceed to call or guards will be sent to your location. Thank you."

I swore loudly and chucked the comm. across the room using the force. It hit the wall and broke. I walked over to it to see if I could fix it. I tampered with it for a while and finally it was in working condition. I heard a soft knock on the door and Sasha entered. I could tell it was her because I had been around her long enough to know her force signature.

Third Person

Sasha entered the room and saw Vader turned away from her. She walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Umm, would you like something to eat? I know you probably don't have an appetite but it would do you some good to get something in your system."

Vader turned around and looked down at her.

"I am a bit hungry."

"Thank goodness. My mother would have a cow if I came down without you."

Vader followed her down to the kitchen where Jelel was busy putting vegetables on a plate. She turned around and smiled.

"I was wondering when you would come down and eat Vader."

"Please, I would like to be called Anakin."

Jelel nodded and Anakin sat down at the table.

"Mom, I'm going to go out. Can I take the speeder?" Sasha asked.

"No. What if you get caught? I will not lose you again."

Sasha gave her mom a pleading look and Jelel sighed.

"Fine. But be home before dark."

Sasha ran out the door and jumped into the speeder. She drove to the library in the city of Theed which was the capitol and was about forty minutes from her house. She entered and immediately went to the holoscreen. She typed in Padma into a search engine and found ten results. Seven didn't work out for the age of the woman who she had seen. The top result was the handmaiden of the old queen of Naboo, Queen Amidala. Search results showed that Padma lived in Senator Amidala's service in the capitol planet. Sasha went online and got two tickets for the capitol for four o'clock in the morning. She looked at her watch and swore. She had only about twenty five minutes until sundown. She raced to her car with the tickets in hand and sped to her house. She jumped out of the car and ran to the front door. It opened before she could touch it and her brother stood with a stern look on his face in the doorway.

"Hey Akron. What's up?" she said in fake cheerfulness.

"Care to tell me what you are up to?" he asked.

"Well, I would but I know you will tell Mom. So, I'm off to bed! Cheers!" She started to walk away but he stepped in front of the stairs.

"Akron, I don't have time for your silly games. Please move out of the way!"

"Not until you tell me what you are up to!" he said forcefully.

"Fine. I'm taking Anakin and we are going to go find Padma."

"Vader's wife? Did you forget what he did to her? He tried to choke her."

"Anakin and I are leaving at three in the morning and you can't stop us."

Sasha forcefully pushed her way across and went up the stairs. She went into Anakin's room and saw him writing a letter at the little alcove. He turned when she stepped into the room.

"Anakin, we are leaving for Theed at three in the morning. Then we are going to take a shuttle to the capitol planet at four. Pack your bags and be ready to leave."

She shut the door and left quickly to go to her room. Anakin stood there staring at the shut door. It was a perfect opportunity to see his master.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel In Disguise

Chapter Five

Sasha quickly changed into her clothes early in the morning. When she finished she quietly opened up her door and listened to the sounds of her dad snoring. She walked to Anakin's door and tapped on it quietly. He opened it and she motioned for him to follow her. She walked down the stairs carefully avoiding the creaky stair at the bottom. They had nearly made it to the door when someone cleared their throat behind them. Sasha turned and saw Akron coming out of the shadows of the living room.

"Akron, I already told you I am leaving whether you want me to or not."

"Sasha, do you know how worried Mom and Dad will be? You just got here and now you're leaving."

Sasha quickly ran to her brother and gave him a hug.

"Please tell them that I'm safe. I know that you won't let me down in this," Sasha gave a tiny smile to him.

"When have I ever sat at home for very long anyway?"

She gave him one last hug and followed Anakin out the door. They quietly got into a speeder and drove down the path. They headed for Theed. Neither of them talked on the way there. When they got to the ship docking area they put on hoods so no one Sasha knew might recognize them. They boarded the public transport and sat waiting for it to take off.

Halfway through the ride Sasha thought she was going to go crazy if somebody did not talk.

"So, uhm, where did you grow up?" she asked.

Anakin's face flashed briefly with pain before he masked his feelings.

"I grew up on Tatooine with my mother till I was nine and then I was taken to the Jedi temple to be trained."

"Not to sound rude or anything but how old are you?" Sasha asked quietly.

"I'm twenty-five (?)."

Silence once again fell between them and Sasha didn't try to say anything more. A couple hours later they landed on Corescant and were getting off the ship. Sasha walked quickly away from the transport and Anakin had to run in front of her to stop her.

"I have to go somewhere for a couple hours. Will you be able to go to where ever you were going alright?" he asked.

Sasha nodded and they departed from each other's company.

As she was walking she heard a voice that was very familiar.

"Obi-Wan, do you have to separate the twins from each other?"

"Yes Padme, unless you want Palpatine to find them."

Sasha turned and recognized Anakin's wife with a hood on holding a baby while the man that had fought with Anakin held another. She followed them to a ship. She stopped when Obi-Wan stopped abruptly. He turned quickly and seized her arm.

"Who are you and why are you following us?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me. I, uh, I couldn't help but notice that that woman looks a lot like the former handmaiden of the queen. I was looking for her to tell her something."

Padme turned when she heard this and motioned for her to continue.

"I recently met your husband, Anakin."

Both Padme and Obi-Wan looked at each other in pain.

"I was a prisoner on Mustefar and Anakin saved me. I saw a young woman lying on the ground and I told a golden droid to take her into the ship."

Padme walked over to Sasha and hugged her.

"I owe you my life. I was able to deal with the loss of my husband and I remember wanting to thank you for what you had done. I not only thank you for my life, but for the life of my children"

She showed Sasha baby Luke who was in her arms. Luke looked up at her and gave her a cute baby smile. Sasha sighed and tickled him and he did a baby giggle.

"I also have to say something else. Anakin was in bad shape on Mustefar but I took him to my home on Naboo and he has healed greatly. He is here, right now, but we separated because he had to go somewhere."

Padme and Obi-Wan shared frightened looks.

"It is imperative that we get you off the planet now, Padme. Miss, you must realize that Anakin is too far gone to be good. You have endangered yourself by taking him home."

"Is my family in any danger? He met them," Sasha was frightened.

"We will send someone to take them to safety. Right now we have to get off the planet. Miss, you have to come with us."

"Why do I have to come?" Sasha asked.

"Please, I owe you for my life and I want to pay you back. Come with us. You are in danger. Believe me, if Anakin wants to find you, simply moving away is not good enough. If you come with us we can help you," Padme pleaded.

Obi-Wan nodded.

"I, uh, I guess I will have to. But please make sure my family stays safe."

"Come, we have to move swiftly," Obi-Wan ushered.

Sasha walked quickly, keeping pace with Padme and Obi-Wan. When she had left home she had thought that it would be a simple thing to just go with Anakin to Corescant and then go back home. Now she had gotten herself in another jam. She knew her family would be furious with her and worried.

Anakin walked quickly down the street. He came upon the Senate building and entered. A clone trooper stopped him but when he saw who it was he allowed him to continue. Anakin knocked on the door and entered. His master looked shocked to see him.

"Darth Vader, I am glad to see you are alright. What happened on Mustefar?" Darth Sidious asked.

"I killed the Separatists just as you told me to and then Padme landed. I found out that she brought Obi-Wan with her," he said bitterly.

"I told you Obi-Wan could not be trusted," Darth Sidious retorted.

Anakin continued, "We fought and he left me very hurt on the side of the lava river. There had been a young woman named Sasha Talin that was a prisoner of Viceroy. She took me in her ship and I was healed on Naboo. We took a transport here. She said she was off to find someone."

"You should bring her before me. I should thank her for her services," Darth Sidious said, grinning evilly.

"Yes, my master. I have to ask something of you. After being around Ms. Talin and her family I would really rather be called Anakin still. I think that we should create a new tradition."

Darth Sidious paused a moment. He really did not like the idea of changing the names but sacrifices had to be made.

"Of course, _Anakin_," he replied, adding emphasis to the name.

"Thank you, Master. I will go and bring Sasha to you," Anakin bowed and left.

Darth Sidious's face darkened as soon as Anakin left. He was worried that this Sasha girl would be a threat to his apprentice, just as Padme was. Then he smiled. He could always use her to increase Anakin's anger. When Anakin brought her in, he would have her killed. She was too dangerous to live.

Sasha silently watched as Padme settled in and Obi-Wan prepared to take off. Her stomach was in knots. A part of her knew that they were right about Anakin but another said that he was not truly evil. Obi-Wan sat down and turned to her.

"We will be lucky if we get off the planet without Anakin sensing us. You better strap yourself in," Obi-Wan said.

Sasha nodded and heard Obi-Wan mutter something about flying being for droids. She smirked and buckled herself in. Her smile was quickly wiped from her face when the ship lurched as they were going out of the planet due to weapon fire.

"Blast!" Obi-Wan yelled.

Sasha grabbed on to her seat and prayed that they would get out of this alive. She turned and saw that Padme was no longer in her chair. Sasha got up and went to look for her, grabbing on to random objects to keep her from falling from the blasts of fire. She found Padme trying to calm her children down. Luke and Leia were screaming their heads off. Sasha walked up and offered to take one of them for her. Padme handed her Luke and Sasha cooed and made faces, doing anything to distract him. He finally fell asleep and Sasha realized that the firing had stopped. Obi-Wan came in and told them that they were about to enter hyperspace.

"Thank you," Padme told her when they both sat down around a small table.

"No problem. I love kids. I used to always joke around with my brother Akron, always telling him to find a girl so they could have children and I could be an aunt."

"I am sorry, but I don't think I caught your name," Padme said.

"My name is Sasha Talin."

"Well Sasha, you can always help me with my children. I really appreciate what you did for us."

Padme hugged Sasha.

"Would you mind if I get some sleep in? I have not been sleeping well the past few nights."

"Go ahead. I will watch the babies."

Padme nodded and left the room. Sasha looked at the twins.

"Looks like it is just you guys and me."

VERY IMPORTANT!

A/N Hey everyone! This is my Christmas gift to you. I finally updated. Now you can give a present to me by reviewing my story. But please, I don't want to see any flames in my inbox. I need to ask all of you readers something very important. Who will date who? Here are some options but I am open to new ideas.

Sasha:

Sasha and Anankin

Sasha and Obi-Wan(how old is he in Episode III?)

Sasha and a new character

Padme:

Padme and Anakin

Padme and Sasha's brother Akron

Padme and Obi-Wan

Once again, thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
